10 years of tears
by Girlygeek43
Summary: It was on this day that the attacks happened. America remembers when his own daughter was caught in that mess. *OC's used.*


On this day nearly every country from the U.N. was even more united when they stepped in front of the new memorial with flowers dedicated to the innocent people killed on this day. They gathered with feelings of sadness but no other country felt as sad as the country of America himself.

"It's been ten years yet I remember as if it happened just yesterday."

_It was just an average summer day in the states for any American; there were clear skies, soft breezes, and the sun was shinning brightly. However, while America was a dad to 50 states each state had their own job since every state had it's own government. This morning he left with one of his eldest daughters, New York in order to be at a U.N. meeting while she was doing some work checkup at the world trade center. _

_New York herself was a young teenage girl with pale skin and mid arm length strawberry blonde hair like Ireland but had physical features that resembled women from Italy. She often dressed in very fashionable clothing be it an outfit for work, nights out, special occasions, or just plain casual wear. She used to be called New Amsterdam by the Netherlands, but was renamed after England colonized her. She's one of the most populous states in the U.S. and next to California the most culturally diverse. However, most of her current population is either Italian or Irish due to the immigration of the 1800's and 1910's. Thanks to diversion and New York City she's the most international business heavy state and over 800 different languages are spoken in the city. _

"_So dad, how do you think that today's U.N. meeting will go?"_

"_I think it will go just fine. Now don't forget you have business to attend to in the world trade center."_

"_Alright dad, I'll meet you afterwards for some smoothies during my break."_

_America hugged New York as they both went their separate ways for work. When America got there everyone was still chatting away until Mr. United Nations spoke._

"_Everyone settle down, now let's go over from what we were discussing last week,"_

_Meanwhile New York arrived at the world trade center._

"_Ah, Miss New York you're here early today. Now let's review those trades shall we?"_

_Everything was going like an ordinary day was going until the time of 8:46 am when something was said on the announcements._

"_We interrupt this meeting for an important announcement. An airplane has just crashed into the North tower of world trade center. I repeat an airplane has just crashed into the North tower of world trade center."_

_America got up in shock knowing that New York was in that building. He immediately jolted out of his seat._

"_Amérique, where are you going?"_

"_No time for any talk France I have to save my daughter!"_

_He kept on running and got in his car driving to the world trade center as fast as he could. While driving he saw another plane crash into another tower making him drive faster to the towers. When he got there he immediately got out to enter the building and find New York. However, before he entered a fire fighter almost stopped him._

"_Hey buddy, you can't go in there the smoke and fire will kill you."_

"_Well, it'll kill my daughter first if I don't save her."_

"_Sir, it's our job to save whoever is trapped in there so please let us work."_

"_I'm going in there because a hero would never let anybody he cared for die."_

_He ignored the fire fighter and went inside looking for New York with his shirt over his nose and mouth to filter the smoke. America was lucky she worked on the lower levels where the plane didn't hit. Soon he began searching for his daughter while running through the flames. While outside other countries arrived on the scene._

"_We heard the announcement at the U.N. and he went off. Where bloody hell is he?"_

"_He's inside sir, a fireman tried to stop him earlier but he still went inside."_

_England was in shock as so was everyone else,_

"_He went inside to save his daughter aru. We need to help."_

"_Ve, we can't go in there. It's too scary"_

"_Italy-san, he meant by helping the people put out the flames and finding survivors."_

_As the other countries went to help America avoided the rubble and flames as fast as he could. Soon he saw New York in a pile of rubble with her arms and legs buried. _

"_New York, don't worry I'm coming to save you!"_

_He dug up the rubble as fast as he could with his bare hands and he soon carried her body out as quickly as he could avoiding the flames and damage. He almost got to the exit with his daughter's body but soon he fainted right by the door. When he woke up he saw many countries surrounding him._

"_That was a brave thing ye did America, it reminded me of me mum fighting the Vikings when I was young."_

"_Vhat you did was almost as awesome as me."_

"_Going in there to save your kid takes courage da?"_

_As everyone was complimenting him on his bravery, he slowly lifted his head coughing a little._

"_Thanks guys. But is New York okay?"_

_Ireland walked to the bed next to him and said,_

"_The girl's right here. She has some heavy damage to her body but according to the doctors she's going to live."_

_America got up in shock when he looked at his daughter's condition. Both of her legs and her left arm were broken, she had bandages around her forehead and a neck brace, including an oxygen mask to help her breath._

"_New York, I'm sorry I couldn't save you to prevent this."_

_New York weakly spoke while coughing,_

"_Don't blame yourself dad. I had no idea this would happen. You did your best to save me and it's like Ireland said, I'll live."_

_America started crying._

"_But you're so injured and so many people are in this hospital and others have died because of those planes."_

"_Daddy don't doubt yourself, you might not feel like a hero for everyone but you're still mine."_

_They both hugged as everyone else left. This was a day nobody would ever forget._

As people laid flowers for the victims New York came up to her father.

"I still remember how brave you were dad."

"Thanks New York. And so many people and I still remember today."

"At least we got the man behind it in time."

"True, but still I never want anything like this happening again. I don't think I could take many lives lost because of some evil guys."

"You'll always have, are, and still be my hero dad."

America smiled as his daughter said that. Sure he knew his troops got Binlanden, but he would still never forget anything from that day. And neither would anyone else. So many countries and citizens laid thousands of flowers for every victim lost. Widows, children, fiancés, friend's, families, etc were all at the memorial. There never was, is, and never will be an attack as devastating as this that not only shocked the states but also the whole world.

**This fic is dedicated to the lives lost on September 11th. I was only 8 when it happened and I didn't know what was going on. Now I feel for everyone who lost their loved ones.**


End file.
